User blog:Rowtuh/Kin, the Glyphshaper
Description Kin is garbed in a ragged, once-regal purple cloak over a brown vest and long, puffy white shirt. She wields a withered sceptre in her left hand and a neon-lit hextech "grenade" in her right. Her hair is styled as a faux-hawk. Ability Info Kin, the Glyphshaper is a champion design in League of Legends. Kin begins with 1 rank in her ultimate ability, and can rank it up 3 additional times, once each at 6, 11, and 16. Note that Kin has multiple means of creating Glyphs, but primarily creates Glyphs via Encore. Glyphs have 3 health, and take a maximum of 1 damage from any source. This includes that they will only take 1 total damage from any periodic effect, such as or ; though obviously a single champion can damage them multiple times with unique spells or attacks. Glyphs stay fairly close to Kin, though the most recently gained stays the farthest. Glyphs do not block skillshots, nor are they targetted by minions, monsters, or towers. (Whether they take damage from single-target skillshots as they pass through is undefined, though preferred. This depends upon the difficulty of coding such a thing.) Abilities Kin's movement speed is increased by 3 for each active Glyph. }} Kin lashes out with her sceptre, dealing damage to targets in a line. Each active glyph also immediately casts from its location at 20% damage. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=35 |costtype=mana |range=950 }} Kin fires a skillshot that impacts with the first enemy target, dealing magic damage and slowing for 1.5 seconds. Each active Glyph also immediately casts from its location at 20% damage and 50% slow effect; damage is halved for each successive hit on the same target, and slows cannot apply again at all. |leveling= |cooldown=7 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=925 }} Kin gains bonus ability power for each active Glyph. In addition, every fourth basic ability she casts will snare targets hit. |description2= Kin alters the shapes of her Glyphs, redirecting their attacks and movement. Abilities directed at cursor point. Glyphs orbit Kin in a spiral. Abilities fired parallel to Kin's cast direction. Glyphs stand by Kin in wedge formation. |leveling= }} On levelling any basic ability for the first time, Kin immediately creates a Glyph. |description2= Whenever any of Kin's active abilities damage at least one enemy champion, she creates a Glyph, up to a cap. Kin cannot create more than one Glyph every few seconds. Additionally, if a Glyph is damaged, it becomes untargettable for a short period. |leveling2 = }} Kin moves a Glyph to a target location for 6 seconds, revealing the area around it. If she uses a basic ability during this time, its cooldown is lowered to 1 second and the Glyph is destroyed. Otherwise, Kin can activate this ability again to destroy all other Glyphs and blink to that position, dealing magic damage in an area on arrival. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=675 }} }} Designer notes Initial round Kin is based off of Toil, but much more cohesive and with much more interesting play choices. Old abilities Kin gains bonus ability power for each active Glyph. |description2= Kin alters the shapes of her Glyphs, redirecting their attacks and movement. Kin can activate this ability again in the next 3 seconds to cast Recycle. Abilities directed at cursor point. Glyphs orbit Kin in a spiral. Abilities fired parallel to Kin's cast direction. Glyphs stand by Kin in wedge formation. |leveling= }} Kin consumes a Glyph in a blaze of glory, empowering her grenade, then flinging it to a target location. On impact, it explodes, dealing magic damage and silencing all targets hit. |leveling= seconds |cooldown= |cost=1 Glyph + 75 |costtype=mana |range=750 }} }} Category:Custom champions